


Lets Fly

by HeartWithFire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Apariciones de personajes de Howls Moving Castle, Howls Moving Castle AU, Magia, Other, mikenana - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartWithFire/pseuds/HeartWithFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era una tarde normal de trabajo de Nanaba, lo único que iba a hacer era visitar a Lynne, y por casualidades de la vida acabó convirtiéndose en el día más increíble de su vida. Nunca imagino que alguien podría mostrarla la libertad y felicidad que se sentía al volar libremente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es un experimento, no se si funcionará pero me pareció interesante hacer esto. Iba a ser un drabble y aquí estoy, con seis páginas de word jajaja
> 
> Se lo dedico de nuevo a mi amiga SheenaRogers, que se que le gustará este au~
> 
> Primero muchas gracias por leer y espero que os guste.

La vida es algo constante, que no varía. Es algo marcado que llevamos marcados al nacer, puedes hacer algunos cambios pero eso esta hecho para la gente especial, o al menos era así como Nanaba consideraba su vida. Se encontraba como cualquier tarde trabajando en su tienda de sombreros familiar, haciendo extravagantes tocados y dejando surgir su imaginación. A diferencia de lo que muchos pensaban ella disfrutaba con su trabajo, era lo que le dejaba mostrar una parte de ella que no podía verse con tanta facilidad; ya que era una mujer bastante tímida. No era una chica con grandes expectativas, en el mundo donde vivía se sabía que era la hermana más joven la que tenía éxito, mientras la hermana mayor era la trabajadora, y ella no podía estar más conforme con que su medio hermana Lynee pudiera ser feliz. Ella era una joven llena de vida, alegría, una preciosidad; todos los hombres de Market Chipping estaban embelesados por ella. Se apoyaban mucho, sobretodo desde la muerte de su padre. Nanaba era la hija mayor del matrimonio Hatter, una pareja simple que trabajaba haciendo sombreros no muy especiales; pero esto cambio cuando ella tenía tres años tras la trágica muerte de su madre al traer al mundo a su hermana, la cual falleció con ella. Esto dejó a su pobre padre devastado, aún así no perdió la esperanza y volvió a encontrar el amor con Martha, su madrastra. No era como las madrastras terroríficas de los cuentos, era una mujer alegre, que podía hacerse amigo de cualquiera, Nanaba no podía estar más feliz por ambos. No tardaron en traerle al mundo una hermanita, Lynee, a la cual quería con todas sus fuerzas. Su padre se empeñó en meter a ambas en la mejor escuela de la ciudad, deseaba que fueran mujeres cultas y preparadas para el mundo. Lo que no sabían es que gastaba tanto dinero en cuidar bien de sus hijas que acabó endeudándose, claro que ninguna sospechaba de ellos hasta el día de su muerte. Nanaba tendría unos catorce años cuando tuvo que abandonar la escuela y ponerse a trabajar, Martha sabía que ella tenía un talento impresionante en lo que se refería al diseño, mientras que Lynee comenzó a trabajar en la gran panadería principal de la ciudad, que hacía también de cafetería y era un sitio concurrido por la gente adinerada y de alta cuna de la ciudad.

Al principio fueron tiempos difíciles pero al poco se vio todo el talento que tenía Nanaba, pronto todo el mundo quería un sombrero de Hatter's. Así que comenzaron a contratar a nuevas compañeras, no hacían lo que ella podía lograr, pero ayudaban: Petra Ral y Hannah Diamant trabajaban como dependientas, mientras Hitch Dreysde junto con Riko Brzenska se encargaban de conseguir los materiales, y al mando estaba Marie Dok, una madre de familia buena con las finanzas y aunque el nombre del lugar estuviese a nombre de Martha era ella quien se dedicaba a organizar todo. Riko quien se convirtió en su amiga al poco tiempo. Ella siempre le reprochaba que no debía dejarse mangonear, que su madrastra no hacía nada mientras ella hacía todo el trabajo; pero seguía sin importarle.

Nanaba no se consideraba una chica bonita: era delgada, demasiada alta para una chica, aunque tenía ya veintiún años apenas tenía curvas, por lo cual pensaban que era más joven. Sabía que nunca se casaría, aunque no parecía molestarle demasiado, prefería mantener el legado de su padre y ver como los demás eran felices. Su vida estaba desntinada a trabajar, y le satisfacía saber que su familia podía vivi bien gracias a su trabajo.

Y ahí se encontraba, como una tarde cualquiera creando un nuevo sombrero, este era un chambergo de color rojo granate, lo había decorado con un par de plumas negras y dos pares de cristales diminutos de un tono azul marino. Entonces se escuchó el tren pasar justo delante de la ventana de su mesa de trabajo, resultaba molesto pero para alguien acostumbrado era lo más normal del mundo. Observó de nuevo todos los decorados que podría ponerle, pensando en si debía o no añadir algo más cuando escuchó la voz de Hannah exclamar:

-¡Es el castillo de Zacharius!-

Automáticamente todas las jóvenes en la tienda se asomaron a la ventana para ver el peculiar castillo. Uno no siempre lograba ver bien el castillo dado que era un castillo ambulante que se movía por el Valle Residencial, hogar de brujas y magos, como el propio Zacharius. La magia era algo normal en su mundo, de hecho cada ciudad tenía un mago que vendía sus hechizos; claro que había algún que otro mago maligno, pero por suerte el estado los controlaba bastante. Sobre el mago Zacharius se decían muchas cosas: que era un gigante, un monstruo que se comía el corazón de las mujeres bellas, las cuales caían presas de su magia. Nanaba no paraba de oír historias sobre ese mago por los cotilleos de sus clientes, aunque no le interesaba, prefería no meter las narices en esas cosas y seguir a lo suyo.

-Tal vez quiera buscar a una nueva chica- Comentó Hicht con alegría.

-¿Por qué lo dices así? Podría comerte el corazón.- Dijo con temor una clienta.

-Ya, pero dicen que se trata de alguien muy atractivo. Por lo menos verle no estaría mal.-

-Sí la verdad es que debe de ser muy apuesto.-

Siguieron cuchicheando entre ellas mientras veían como el castillo desaparecía en la niebla, mientras Nanaba ya podía ver como Riko rodaba los ojos y musitaba algo parecido a "idiotas". Pero no era nada nuevo, la chica de cabellos plateados odiaba las cosas de chicas, pensaban que realmente eran unas imbéciles sin cerebro buscando un maridito, lo que era irónico dado que ella estaba prometida, pero al fin y al acabo la vida da muchas vueltas. Ella en realidad si que desearía poder comentar sobre chicos, vestidos, asistir a bailes; pero una mirada al espejo y ya descartaba la idea.

-¡Chicas! ¿Qué hacéis mirando por la ventana? La feria va a comenzar en nada. Venga preparaos.- Ordenó Marie mientras daba unos toques sobre el mostrador para que espabilaran. Después se giró a coger su sombrero de campana azul, con toques de encage negro, acercándose con una sonrisa cálida a Nanaba. Ella solo podía pensar lo hermosa que era, incluso para su edad: sus ojos eran de un castaño brillante, casi naranja y alrededor de la pupila se veían toques de verdes, su melena morena casi tan oscura como la noche y los rizos que le llegaban hasta la cintura. Era todo lo que una mujer debía de ser, por ello mismo la rubia intentaba imitarla dejándose el pelo largo, claro que no le quedaba ni de lejos tan bien como a ella- ¿No vienes, Nanaba? Nos lo pasaremos muy bien.-

-No gracias me quedaré aquí señorita Dok.-

-Llevas todo el día trabajando, te vendría bien un descanso. Además así podrías ver a tu hermana.-

-No se preocupe, quiero terminar por lo menos un sombrero más. Yo iré más tarde.-

-Tiene razón, no pierdas el tiemo. Ya podrás terminarlo mañana.-Protestó Riko, asomandose detrás de Marie.

-En serio no os preocupeís. Además Riko como tardes más Ian se va a preocupar, así que iros.-

-Esta bien.-Suspiró la mujer derrotada, por más que lo intentase esa chica solo quería trabajar.- ¡Chicas, vamos!. Adiós Nanaba hasta luego.- Se despidió con una sonrisa mientras las otras solo saludaban con la mano para decirle adiós.

-Nos vemos, pásenlo bien.-

Y finalmente se fueron, dejándola sola. La joven volvió a mirar a la ventana, para luego mirar el sombrero. Tal vez Marie tenía razón y llevaba demasiado tiempo trabajando, pero tampoco quería ir a la feria con todas sus compañeras. Ellas eran todas tan femeninas y lindas mientras ella...se levantó de su asiento y miró su reflejo. Llevaba un simple vestido largo de cuello vuelto y mangas holgadas de color verde pálido con una cinta negra al rededor de la cintura. No tenía apenas forma ni gracia, y aunque podía permitirse vestidos más elegantes no iba a gastar dinero en algo que llamase la atención pero viesen que lo único bello era la prenda. Era mejor pasar desapercibida, se dijo a sí misma mientras cogía su prokpie de color marrón decorado con una cinta morada, y decidió cerrar la tienda por hoy, después de todo ya eran las cinco de la tarde y había quedado a las seis y media con Lynee en la panadería donde trabajaba.

Caminó hasta el tranvía que llevaba directo al centro de la ciudad, llena de edificios hermosos de un claro imperialismo alemán. Los colores abundaban en cada casa y se podía ver la calidad de los decorados exteriores de estas. El centro era un sitio precioso y se alegraba de que su hermana pudiese estar trabajando en la panadería principal, propiedad de un duque de la capital, Kingsburry. Repentinamente el tranvía se paró a causa del desfile de los soldados. Había olvidado que muchas de las calles estarían cerradas por la fiesta nacional, por lo cual no le quedó otro remedio que ir a pie. No conocía demasiado el centro, hacía años que no iba y como pintaban cada dos por tres las casas ya apenas las reconocía. De alguna forma acabó andando por una calle que solo daba a casas, no era demasiado estrecha pero en comparación a las grandes avenidas de su ciudad no era nada.

Mordiéndose el labio sacó el papel donde tenía apuntada a la dirección de panadería, cuando se chocó con algo. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con otra, la de un soldado joven, como mucho tendría veintisiete años, detrás suya había otro soldado con espeso bigote y aparentemente más mayor. Iba a disculparse cuando el otro habló.-

-Vaya parece que esta señorita se ha perdido ¿A dónde ibas?-

-No, no me he perdido..- Dijo con voz débil, no le gustaba la forma en la que la miraba.

-Pero pareces sedienta, déjanos al menos que te invitemos ¿Verdad, Frizt?- Y al decir esto su compañero se adelantó, examinándola de pies a cabeza.- Después de todo no podemos dejar que una chica tan bonita éste sola..-

-Realmente se trata de una señorita muy linda.- El otro se inclinó para mirarla mejor, intimidándola aún mas.

-No, lo siento...pero tengo que irme...con mi hermana...- Lo único que quería hacer era correr lo más lejos de esos hombres. Inconscientemente cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, como si eso pudiese protegerla.

-Oh resulta que la señorita es tímida ¿Cuántos años tienes?¿Vives por aquí? Dinos tu nombre.-

-¡Solo déjenme pasar!.-

-Vaya vaya ¿ves lo que dije? Tu bigote asusta a las chicas.

-Cuanto más asustadas están mejor...-Comentó el otro hombre.

-¡Ah! Aquí estas, querida. Siento haber llegado tarde, por poco te pierdo ¿Nos vamos?.-

Surgió una voz masculina a sus espaldas, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro mientras la acercaba a él. Era una voz profunda y muy masculina, inspiraba respeto nada más oírla. No se atrevió a mirarle, sólo podía notar que era mucho más alto que ella. Pero en esos momentos estaba demasiado asustada como parar mirar a otro sitio que no fuese delante. Lo único que pudo ver en ese momento fue su pálida mano con un anillo plateado decorado con una gema azul en su dedo índice.

-Estábamos ocupados.- Dijo el soldado más joven en un tono demandante como si la estuviera reclamando.

-¿De veras? A mi me parecía que ya se iban.-

Y según hablaba alzó el dedo índice con el anillo y lo giró, moviendo después su mano hacia atrás. Automáticamente los soldados se giraron y comenzaron a marchar como militares que eran en la dirección contraría, mirándose el uno al otro sorprendidos; ya que no eran ellos quienes movían sus piernas. Una boquiabierta Nanaba miró como estos hombres desfilaban, no comprendía como tras insitir tanto se habían ido así de buenas.

-No les guardes rencor.- Le dijo de nuevo el misterioso hombre, centrando su atención de él, pero aún no se atrevía a mirarle. Si ellos se habían ido así de rápido podría ser que se tratase de un hombre intimidante o incluso un criminal ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle estas cosas?- En realidad no son tan malos.-

Finalmente alzó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos azules, eran muy oscuros, nunca había visto ese tono de azul en nadie. Sus cabellos eran de un rubio oscuro, los cuales llegaban hasta los hombros y el pelo le caía sobre el rostro, ocultando su arrolladora belleza. Era todo un hombre, con su barba de tres días, un bigote, alto, musculoso ¿De verdad existían esa clase de hombres? Jamás había visto a una persona tan atractiva en su vida. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, lo que hizo que él sonriera, en esos momentos la chica a la que había salvado le pareció adorable. Y su rubor solo hacía que sus ojos azules claros, casi tan claros como el cielo un día de verano sin nube alguna. Lo único que había podido ver de ella era su larga trenza rubia y que era relativamente alta para una mujer; se sentía afortunado por haber ayudado a una chica tan guapa. Le ofreció una cálida sonrisa para hacerla sentirse más cómoda.

-¿A dónde ibas? Yo te acompañaré a donde sea.-

-No hace falta, ya has hecho mucho por mi.-

-Bobadas ¿Y si vuelven a aparecer? Es lo mejor. Además será todo un honor.-

-Esta bien.- Se rindió finalmente a sus encantos, tampoco sería tan malo ir acompañado de un hombre tan apuesto.- Iba hacia la cafetería.

Entonces él se inclinó, cogiendo su mano con gentileza, de forma que sus brazos también estuvieran enganchados. No debería dejar que un extraño hiciera eso, pero sentía que se trataba de una buena persona.

-No te asustes, pero me están siguiendo. Tu solo actúa con normalidad.-

-¿Quiénes?.- Se giró para mirar a los lados, sin ver a nadie cerca suya.- No veo a nadie.-

Él solo se pudo reír, apretando un poco su mano mientras comenzaban a caminar. Era una risa melodiosa, llena de alegría, algo sorprendente en la medida de ser un hombre más mayor y de apariencia seria. O eso creía, si eso tendría como poco veinticuatro años; claro que la barba y el bigote podría hacerle parecer más mayor. En ese instante se fijó en lo que llevaba, una chaqueta bastante llamativa de color amarilla clara y algunos decorados en verde y azul, debajo llevaba una simple blusa blanca y unos pantalones negros. No podría decir exactamente de que clase era, pero el colgante y el anillo podían decir que no era exactamente de una cuna humilde. Aunque poco le importaba la procedencia del chico, después de todo era su salvador.

Caminaron a paso ligero, todo parecía normal hasta que empezaron a escucharse sonidos extrañados, como pasos pero también una especie de chapoteo. Entonces delante de ambos surgió una figura negra, era como una figura humana hecha de algo pringoso y negro, lo único que llevaba era un sombrero y se podía ver una nariz; por lo demás no tenía rostro ni nada. Miró hacia los lados comenzando a sentir pánico, pero él seguía tan calmado.

-Perdón, te he involucrado.- Ella se sobresalto de nuevo, agarrando con sus dos brazos el suyo y apegándose a él. No sabía que era eso, pero no le daba buena espina.- Por aquí.- Le susurró en el oído mientras la llevaba a un callejón a la derecha. Se oían los pasos aproximarse, y cada vez eran más. No sabía como saldría de esta, y ahora se arrepentía de haberse dejado embelesar por la belleza de su acompañante ¿Dónde había metido la cabeza?- Espero que sepas volar.-

-¿Eh?.- Se sobresaltó ante esa pregunta, abriendo los ojos como platos.- ¿Qué?¿Volar?

-Tu solo agárrate bien fuerte.-

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada estaban rodeados, pero en ese instante ambos saltaron juntos; no sabía por que lo había hecho. Tal vez una parte de ella quería seguir confiando en el chico y por eso siguió sus instrucciones. No pudo pensar mucho en eso, ya que se encontraba en el aire ¡flotando! Cuando pensaba que nada podía ser más irreal que se momento llegaba el chico y le mostraba lo equivocada que estaba ¿Qué estaba pasando? Él la agarraba con fuerza de la cintura mientras con la otra mano se aferraba a la suya.

-Ahora estira tus piernas y camina, como harías normalmente.- Ella obedeció, cerrando los ojos y esperando la caída, pero no ocurrió. Abrió los ojos y miró al suelo, después le miró a él, que tenía sonrisa triunfal sobre los labios.- Tienes un talento natural.- Afirmó mientras movía la mano de la cintura a su otra mano.

Jamás se había sentido tan libre, podía ver a todos desde arriba, sentía el viento sobre la piel. Era realmente el momento más mágico de su vida. Automáticamente se arrepintió de haber dudado del chico, él cual había convertido esa tarde en la más intensa y maravillosa de toda su vida. Podía ver a todas las personas bailar en círculos por las calles, como correteaban... era una visión idílica de la ciudad, más de lo que cualquier persona podría haber tenido jamás. Nadie les veía, pero era mejor así. Ellos se sentían felices, era como si hubieran paseado por el aire juntos miles de veces. Ninguno sabía explicar la conexión del momento, pero no les importaba.

-Muy bien, lo haces genial.-Le susurró al oído, provocando una sonrisa junto a una pequeña risa tonta ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella no era así. Culparía al momento por su comportamiento de adolescente enamorada.

-Eres un buen maestro.-

Ambos sonreían, mirándose de vez en cuando, ofreciéndole una sonrisa orgullosa a la chica. No todas las mujeres podían aprender a volar tan rápido, era como si ella hubiera nacido para vivir rodeada de la magia. Pasaron por encima de la plaza principal, donde se encontraba la panadería. Con mucha suavidad fueron descendiendo hacia el balcón de esta, hasta que él se apoyo sobre la barandilla del balcón, dejándola a ella dentro con mucho cuidado.

\- Me encargaré de alejarlos. Por tu seguridad será mejor que te quedes aquí un buen rato.- Le dijo inclinándose para no tener que soltar su mano, pero poco a poco se iba irguiendo.

-Esta bien.-

La miró fijamente durante unos instantes. Esos soldados tenían razón, era realmente una preciosidad; no necesitaba de vestidos ni productos para verse más bella. Era una hermosura natural, como las flores silvestres del sitio donde aprendió a ser un buen mago. Sin poder resistirse aferró su mano y se inclinó de nuevo para plantarle un beso en ésta.

-Esa es mi chica.- Le dijo aún con los labios cerca de su mano, sintiendo el calor de su aliento sobre su piel, erizandola. Lamentablemente tuvo que soltar su mano.-Hasta pronto.-

Extendió sus brazos a los lados, y dio un salto hacia atrás, dejándose caer. Asustada Nanaba se asomó por el balcón, buscándole con la mirada. Pero se había ido. Se quedó mirando al vacío, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir ¿Había sido un sueño? ¡Y qué si lo había sido! No quitaba que ese hubiera sido el momento más increíble de su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno lo he dejado aquí, aunque tal vez lo edite para incluir una escena entre Lynee y Nanaba. Como podeís ver es un au de Howl's Moving Castle, una película de estudio Ghibli. Simplemente pensé en que Sophie y Nanaba eran parecidas en el aspecto de que no se sentían bien con su aspecto y me pareció que estaría bien hacer este au. Tal vez Mike y Howl no se parezcan tanto, de hecho he hecho que aquí los dos sean más mayores y he cambiado cosas como el color de la chaqueta, porque sinceramente no veo a Mike poniéndose una chaqueta amarilla y rosa. La fabulosidad para Howl(?)
> 
> Me he basado tanto en el libro como en la película, ya que que en la película no dicen apenas nada de la familia de Sophie, mientras que en el libro te lo explican muy bien en el primer capítulo.
> 
> Bueno como veis amo mucho el Mikenana, aún recuerdo cuando se lo comentaba a SheenaRogers y decía que no lo vía, y miradla ahora: casi todos los mikenanas en español son suyos <3 Así que bueno, como esta pareja tiene tan pocos fics estoy intento arreglar eso. 
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado 3 ¿Criticas?¿Sugerencias? Cualquier cosa que queráis decirme sobre el fic dejarlo en un review~
> 
> Abrazos
> 
> Feuerimherz


End file.
